Oi Naruto
by Dinero
Summary: As more and more of Naruto's friends and companions are taking a romantic interest in the fox, hearts fly, break, and change their minds. Who will claim him! Rated M for yaoi, my sense of humor, language, and lemons. ?naru? ChouShika IruKakaIru More later


YOSH! My first fic! I'm so excited! I'll tell you now that this fic takes place after the time skip, pretty much after everything except Sasuke came back… I don't really think what I outlined is realistic, but it happened for the sake of my story, okay? This is romanticism. That means the suspension of disbelief or whatever. Yeah. Just read it and try to laugh. I write... loosely?

Disclaimer (Wahoo! My first disclaimer!): Sadly, I do not own © Naruto.

Chapter 1:

"Oi, Naruto."

Said shinobi looked at the dark haired boy waiting for him and consequently rolled his eyes.

"Teme, I'm coming already!"

Said shinobi glared at the oncoming blonde before rolling his own eyes.

"So is New Year's, usuratonkachi."

As Naruto reached Sasuke's side, kicking up a spiral of dust on Konoha's back street, the two teammates continued towards their training ground for their morning exercises. While Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and glared slightly at the air in front of his face, Naruto hooked his hands behind his head, bending back slightly as he walked before squinting at his rival, the passing wooden fence flashing lines behind him.

"Well, duh, Sasuke, but it's the middle of summer. You should be worrying more about training, not holidays," Naruto took a moment to add a mixture of a snort and a 'pff' sound, "and you're supposed to be smart."

So while the blonde shinobi walked with his chin a little higher for putting the Uchiha in his place, this particular Uchiha just blinked and shook his head. How do you make a comeback to something so idiotic?

_What's even worse is that he took so long to think of it._

Luckily our young tensai didn't worry about it too long because his feet were now stepping on the dry grass of the training ground, and he planned on just whooping the blonde's ass with fists instead of words, which were much easier for the dobe to understand.

The training grounds were the same ones they'd first used when becoming genins so long ago, and Sasuke still couldn't help but feel the nostalgia. Being away from the village for so long, he kept realizing in how many different ways he'd really missed everything...

_And everyone_.

He added the comment to himself after glancing at his teammate from the corner of his eye.

The two boys stopped in one of the wide-open clearings, bordered along one side with trees. As their taijutsu training proceeded, they'd end up in the foliage, using the cover it provided as they needed time to recuperate and plan assaults.

Settling for a second, they both did some light stretches, but with the glowering sun beating down on them like their fists were ready to do to each other, their muscles already felt pretty loose.

Sasuke adjusted kusanagi in the black band he wore. After returning to the village, he had changed from the sound styled rope to the specialized belt to carry it but had kept the same type of clothing he used with his fighting style. He wouldn't use his katana in this type of training until they started drawing for weapons.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, sounding as bored as he could with the small apprehension and tension he could already feel inside of himself.

"Hnn.. Of course I am!" Naruto accentuated this by holding his fist out in front of himself. "Are you ready to get beat?!"

"Hmph," was Sasuke's only response, verbally that is, as he charged towards the awaiting ninja four running-steps away. In a flash he brought a punch around towards the whiskered face that barely slipped sideways to the right while bringing it's own fist up for an attack. The counter, however, was instantly blocked and caught by the attacking Uchiha, eyes red by the name. Naruto knew he himself had gotten faster over the years, but he had no doubt Sasuke had more speed, though he'd give up ramen before admitting it.

Using the caught fist, Sasuke pulled Naruto towards himself while kicking out with a leg, targeting Naruto's abdomen. Feeling himself being hauled forward, Naruto pushed off the ground, using Sasuke's own arm for leverage as he avoided the kick and flipped over his opponent, twisting in the air to orientate his body into a kicking position himself.

The intended victim seemed to have other ideas as he yanked on his damn arm while Naruto drifted midair, knocking off his balance and making Naruto, once again, go flying towards a blow, this time from Sasuke's fist.

Naruto used his own free hand to roughly catch the punch, before landing on his feet and entering a competition of strength with his rival. Each pushing with both their arms, trying to force the other back; it was pointless as far as a real fight would be concerned, but between the two it became incredibly important not to be the one that gave way first.

"Heh! I'm warmed up now, so I'll start being serious," Naruto's less-than-slightly strained voice grunted as a couple drops of sweat, summoned by the sun and working of his body, rolled down the side of his face over his thickened whisker lines.

Sasuke only pushed harder, Naruto's arms giving slightly from the greater pressure before becoming even more determined, gaining the ground back, if not a little more.

Looking at his face, so resolute and unwavering, Sasuke could feel that twinge in his stomach that came up whenever he appreciated again how happy he was to be back. To be back in the village, training like this. It was those enduring eyes he was facing that had made him return in the first place.

The night that Naruto had finally found him wounded… Sasuke didn't like thinking about it, but the memory returned to him nonetheless. How Naruto had convinced him, he didn't know. It hadn't been his words… his pleas. If he had to choose a word for it, it would have to be simply called his presence.

How Naruto could grin like that with two tears dripping down his lined cheeks while calling Sasuke a stupid idiot, he doubted anyone could ever figure out.

But Naruto had been right. Why did Sasuke's life have to be miserable? Because Itachi had said to live in an unsightly way? Why couldn't he be happy _and_ be an avenger? As long as the former didn't interfere with the latter, then what was the difference?

Besides, Sasuke had gotten what he wanted from Orochimaru, and now Naruto was strong and a very real challenge. Sasuke always knew he would disappoint his Nii-san by letting Orochimaru take over his body. While he hated what his brother had become, parts of Sasuke still clung to the desire to impress him and definitely not disappoint him. It had been greatly to his advantage that Orochimaru wanted him to advance his training before trying to possess him. The greedy bastard had been surpassed by the younger Uchiha because of it.

Even if the snake hadn't been in his best form, Sasuke could feel he was getting that much closer to his goal. And he was closer, even if hebi had ended up decimated (a/n: -- the plot needs to advance, so I'm making one. The date's 6/29/07. He has motivation, this is really irrelevant) and Itachi was still beyond his reach. He was gaining on his aniki, and he wasn't going to let him down.

Itachi had chosen him because of their special relationship. A bond even more important than the one Itachi had shared with his best friend, who he betrayed and killed to gain the mangekyou.

Itachi had chosen him to spare and live on, to be the one to spite him and torment him and one day kill him.

Itachi had chosen him, not his friends or their father or his comrades,

Itachi had _chosen_ _him_.

Losing himself in his thoughts and dark memories, Sasuke was beginning to lose to Naruto too, his lack of focus letting the Kyuubi container begin to force him back. Both sets of arms were shaking from the pressure exerted upon them and their muscles, but Sasuke gaining resolve again, started to push the blondes arms steadily back, before being stopped and forced back again.

That was why Sasuke loved training with Naruto. He just kept coming at you, in a never-ending barrage of strength and will.

But ever since returning with Naruto, Sasuke kept finding more and more things he loved about the blonde. He'd always left a makeshift door opened, and his disposal of Orochimaru and unsuccessful fight with Itachi were convenient for returning to konohagakure, but they weren't the real reasons.

A certain type of x-factor seemed to exist. More like a certain dobe-factor. There was always something about the sky-eyed boy that he couldn't let go of, couldn't resist, enough to put emotion on this face after how many years of training to remove all traces. It was the same reason he couldn't kill Naruto at their fight on that damned waterfall. Anyone else... it was mangekyou afterall.

Sasuke wanted to put it down as their friendship, but somehow he knew it was so much deeper than that. Like the awful comparison of an iceberg: their friendship was visibly great and solid, but the most powerful part for Sasuke was creeping under the water's surface. A part that was more than a friendship, but being hidden under the camouflage and illusion of the distorting waves.

There was no way Naruto would ever see or notice it. It wouldn't take any doujutsu, but…

Looking at the exerting blonde in front of him, he was tired of this little game.

Sasuke squeezed out just a little more push, the opposite shinobi mustering up a spurt of strength himself as predicted, which Sasuke let him use against the air as he stepped aside, hooking a leg around Naruto's own, letting Naruto push himself to the ground, Sasuke right behind him.

Grabbing a hold of his arms once more, Sasuke smirked at the squirming Naruto underneath him. Looking down at the blonde, Sasuke's bangs gave in to gravity and hung over Naruto's face, grazing him just enough to make him itch.

"Hmph. I win."

"The hell you do!" Naruto looked to kick off the bastard who dare pin him down, but named bastard anticipated his movement, using his own legs to trap the blonde.

As the future hokage continued to squirm underneath him, the last Uchiha was finding the position more and more compromising, but not distracting enough to miss the elbow aimed at his face. Moving his hands to the trapped ninja's upper arm, he secured the bony joint.

"Ba-ka!" Naruto taunted, giving Sasuke a face that included a crinkled nose, squinty eyes, and a twisted mouth. Before Sasuke responded, Naruto had brought his hands together to form a seal.

"Jenge!"

A grunt mixed with a growl was Sasuke's intelligent response as the resulting cloud temporarily blocked his view.

Sasuke's sharingan began penetrating the fog, but it was unnecessary. He could already… feel the difference in the body underneath him.

His forboding look wasn't misplaced for he was now pressing himself against one of Naruto's most infamous, self-invented jutsu. Naruto's own creation, aptly named, "Oiroke no Jutsu."

As her… his… its eye's sparkled, lips pouted and voice made that 'Oohh' sound, Sasuke was sure he could feel a vein throbbing around his temple. Naruto had never really changed at all. He was still a complete idiot.

_If it was just normal Naruto naked... _

With a quick, yet sound, punch to her—its cheekbone, the tensai jumped off the naked… it. Sasuke felt himself growl more than talk at the change of events and plaguing thoughts.

"Are you ever going to grow up?"

Naruto jumped to his feet with a poof, as his true face grinned and snickered at the pissed off shinobi.

"You're just mad cause I got you with it," Naruto accused, his arms crossed and eyes half-shut in a kind of half chastise-half pout.

"I'm going to get_ you_ here in a second," Sasuke said forming seals and starting towards the offender.

"I'd like to see that," Naruto fell into his fighting stance with his cocky grin securely in place, his own hands forming kage bunshin.

_So would I._

"Tch," Sasuke reacted to his own thinking. What in the hell kind of thoughts had infected his mind at such a time? During anytime? All the time?

Naruto grinned thinking his comment had earned the reaction. It was going to be a good workout.

----xxx----

Akimichi Chouji nervously pulled open the top of his 11th bag of chips, this time green tea flavor. Looking at his watch again, he wondered what was taking his lazy friend so long to show up. Shikamaru was lazy, but he usually showed up to meet him on time.

Sitting on the bench under a tree, the young shinobi loitered at the meeting place he and his friend had agreed on, brushing off a crumb that had fallen on the armor he had taken to wearing about the same time he'd changed the style of his hair to a spiky and longer version.

Chouji had seen his comrade earlier that morning, when he had just made it back from Sunagakure.

The boy bit down on his next chip especially hard just thinking about it. He hated when his Shika left for that village. Not only did Chouji not get to see him, but that was the village with that fan-wielding kunoichi.

A light sigh came from his mouth in between chips.

Whenever he asked his friend about her, Shikamaru always denied any kind of special relation with "that incredibly and infinitely troublesome, not to mention scary, woman," as he had put it that morning.

But still… 

Shikamaru would always be his friend at least, Chouji knew, but…

Remembering how Shikamaru had promised to eat out with him after he turned in all his reports from the trip, the way he had smiled at Chouji then, saying they needed to catch up.

Chouji reached for the last chip in the bag and let out another sigh. His Shika looked so adorable sometimes, he wanted to just blurt out a romantic proclomation and finally claim him for his own. But, then again, after all these years, Shikamaru never showed any kind of inclination of that kind at all towards Chouji. They were best friends, and the last thing Chouji wanted was to ruin that.

_One can always hope, though, right?_

"Oi, Chouji."

Everything inside and outside of the Akimichi jumped, his hands smashing his vacant potato chip bag into a small ball.

Taking a quick, deep breath, the bigger boy turned around to see a sheepish smaller one lifting a hand behind his hand.

"Shikamaru…"

The addressed smiled, shutting his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long or surprise you," he apologized, opening his eyes and lowering his arm.

A light "aa" was responded, and Chouji shrugged his shoulders.

"So where do you want to eat?"

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his own shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter."

Chouji noticed for the hundredth time how Shikamaru's mouth twisted up on one side to form that half smile. All of a sudden his hands felt sweaty.

"Then let's hit Ichiraku's."

Shikamaru turned towards the direction of the ramen shop and waited until his friend was beside him before walking lazily towards their destination.

Looking at his childhood friend out of the corner of his eye, Chouji could feel his mouth going dry.

By no means was Shikamaru doing anything other than walking down a dirt street, his hair bobbing a little in time with his steps.

He still looked and acted the same as he had for the last ten years, so why was Chouji were these feelings becoming so much more intense now?

Chouji couldn't wait to get to the restaurant, but at the same time wished that they never did.

"I'll at least make sure we go cloud watching after we eat," Chouji thought, determined to get as much time alone with his precious Shika as possible.

"Is something wrong?"

The Akimichi just about jumped out of his skin again at the interruption of his thoughts. Looking over, he saw a concerned Shikamaru, eyebrows furrowed together making those little lines in between them.

_Damn it._

Chouji opened his incredibly dry mouth, and at first no sound came out. Apparently all the moisture had gone from his throat to compensate for all the sweating on his palms.

Getting a hold of himself, he choked out a negative.

"No, no, I'm fine," Not wanting to look at his shadow-using friend again, his sight landed on Ichiraku. "Hey, we're here," he said quickly, walking towards the vendor in the same fashion.

"O-Oi, Chouji!" Chouji heard behind him from a clearly unsatisfied Shikamaru.

Ducking into the restaurant and onto a chair, Chouji had time for a slow, deep breath before his friend had taken the seat to the right of him.

"Geez, you didn't have to go so fast," Shikamaru commented, but before Chouji had to reply they were asked to order.

After Ayame had left, Chouji asked to hear about Shikamaru's trip. At the same time two other shinobi entered.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen! Oh my precious ramen…" one of them almost sang.

"Just sit down." The second one grumbled.

Naruto took a seat next to Shikamaru, before getting the squint look on his face that meant he was thinking hard.

"Ne, Shikamaru," the blonde said slowly," I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing?"

Sasuke sat down on Naruto's right and ordered, the gathered shinobi acknowledging their greetings with each other.

"I've been over to Sunagakure, I got sent over for some diplomatic work again for—" he got about that far before Naruto cut him off.

"Did you see Gaara? How is he?" Concern shimmered in Naruto's eyes, but it was understandable, the Kazekage had died and came back to life, something that was probably not recommended by the Surgeon General.

"He looked alright when I saw him. As right as he can be for losing the strength of shukaku," Shikamaru shrugged. "Temari said he made a full recovery, even if he'll never have the same chakra capacity."

"Mmm." Naruto nodded, eyes downcast. That kid always had something happening to him, but at least all the villagers were acknowledging him now. Naruto's curved upward with the thought.

Meanwhile, a certain raven boy pressed his eyebrows together.

"What exactly happened to Gaara?"

The three other shinobi looked over to him. Elbow on the counter, leaning on a hand, Shikamaru closed his eyes and was the first to speak, which he did somewhere between inexpressive and matter-of-factly.

"It was before you came back."

Sasuke felt his eyes narrow the smallest amount. The comment was pretty much innocent, but the returned missing nin was a bit sensitive about the issue.

"Obviously," he commented giving the Nara a small glare, "but that's why I'm asking," his remark ending on the snide side. (A/N: . . . slide)

Looking towards his blonde companion, while he got a 'how troublesome' look from Shikamaru, he asked straighter, "So what happened?"

The Uchiha had fought, not to mention lost to, the current Kazekage, even if it had been years ago, and had wondered about all the details.

Naruto looked up from the spot on the table he had focused on, seeing a curious and attentive Sasuke focused on him. Not being able to help himself, a fox-like grin formed on his face before it disappeared, Sasuke raising an eyebrow at his expression.

Leaning back in his seat, Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, letting his eyes drift around in front of him as he spoke indifferently.

"Nothing much really," the whiskered-boy paused to insert a small sigh here, "the Kazekage just went and got himself kidnapped, so they called me up," the Kyuubi container turned to examine his fingernails, "and, of course, _I_ had to go save him," closing his eyes he paused again to milk the situation. "Really, _everyone_ was begging me to go get him since _I_ was the only one who could do it. I'm basically guaranteed hokage now," leaning back in his seat again, he let the story sink in.

While the two others rolled their eyes, the second-to-last Uchiha lifted his eyebrow further.

"So what really happened?" Sasuke's voice was flat. Naruto sat quietly for approximately 2.3 seconds before reacting.

"Nani ten da yo!?" Naruto's eyes inflated to be large and round as a few veins popped up on his forehead and his fists started shaking at his offender. He also continued to yell. "That's what happened, Teme! Ask anybody! I got a real reputation around here!"

Cringing with one eye, Sasuke calmly spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"Just tell me the story."

Naruto then launched himself into the unfolding of his epic mission, wildly gesticulating as he described the events and people, while Sasuke listened reasonably, much to the blonde's pleasure.

When Naruto finished, Sasuke nodded his head. If half of it really happened, the dobe was really something.

After Naruto's conclusion, Chouji noticed that Shikamaru had grown a look in his eyes. So small, Chouji guessed he was the only one who ever noticed the glint. It was a calculating look, the same he had when looking at a puzzle or shougi board.

"Yeah. The only thing I still can't believe is that he made kazekage before I made hokage." Naruto added out of his thoughts. Sasuke smirked at his old friend's grumbling, not unnoticed by a certain shadow user.

Eating the arrived orders, Chouji continued to watch the shinobi next to him wondering what Shikamaru could be thinking over and trying to figure out. He also stared and slightly frowned as Shikamaru casually picked at the end of Naruto's sleeve, Naruto and Sasuke looking up at the contact.

"What is that?" the genius shinobi asked, gesturing towards Naruto's arm.

Naruto stopped inhaling his ramen for a second to look at what mysterious substance could have attached to his clothes, Sasuke peering over as well with the slightest annoyance.

Squinting at his dirty jacket, Naruto made his eloquent and educated reply, "Probly just mud," before returning full attention to his miso ramen.

A small nod of the head was Shikamaru's reply.

Chouji continued to eat but noticed the smallest smirk on his teammate's face. He'd ask him about it later.

After a total of 19 bowls of ramen between the four of them, unevenly distributed of course, the four ninja waved good byes to each other, teammates leaving together going separate ways.

Sasuke walked beside Naruto, who bounced around a little while he walked.

"Nothing like ramen to fill you up!" he said cheerfully.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked at his energetic companion, the setting sun illuminating all of Naruto's handsome features like it was its only job in the world. Sasuke smiled and Naruto returned the expression.

Tucking his hands in his pockets, the Uchiha continued strolling down the street, smile still in place while watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

He knew he couldn't argue with himself. His feelings for Naruto went way beyond friendship.

Trying to get a read on the blonde who just walked along contentedly, hands laced behind his head, Sasuke wondered what the foxy boy would think when he told him, contemplating whether Naruto had mentioned if he still liked Sakura or not.

The pink-haired girl was all right anymore, but surely Naruto had gotten over that phase, hadn't he?

They'd reached Naruto's apartment building and the renter turned to leave, waving to his companion, who in turn raised his hand.

Sasuke watched certain parts of Naruto as he ran up the stairs and disappeared behind his door.

Smirking for his own benefit, the last Uchiha started his way back to the Uchiha district.

He'd get the little dobe soon and take him home and have his way with him.

Sasuke stopped mid-stride, his eyes widening a bit as thoughts of how he'd exactly 'have his way' came to mind.

Blinking and continuing on his way, his smirk returned to his face, as he began planning how he'd seduce the blonde.

_Just wait, dobe. I'll get you._

To be continued…

My first TBC! And it's been like a year! And I haven't updated! Even though I wrote this it was like reading it for the first time. lol. So the next chapter's planned, just not written...

But I'll have you know, I'm not gonna be one of those writers that begs people to review. If you want to, go ahead, because I would love to hear from readers (if I have any). So please, please -gets down on knees and clasps hands- review if you read this!

Sasuke: Didn't you just say you wouldn't beg?

Dinero: Hmph. Well _you're_ definitely not gonna get any from Naruto.

Sasuke: Huh!? Wait, no! That's.. uh.. not what I meant…

Dinero: Don't bother, it's too late.

Sasuke: -pout-

Naruto: Hn? Get any what from me?


End file.
